Sacrifices of Project Purity
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Project purity, Alice intends to finish what her mother and father started. But Amata will be heartbroken at the resaults. *F!Lone WandererXAmata Almodovar
1. Chapter 1

Amata made her way to the open vault door, she held her .10 mm pistol in hand and looked into the cave in front of her. She made her way to the wooden door and opened it slowly, the first light she had seen of the sun, it seemed so bright, so warm. She opened the door wider and stepped outside. Suddenly there was a happy barking and Amata looked over to see a grey dog there, standing near an overlook. She waked over and pet it's head.

"Hello, Dogmeat." she greeted. "Alice sent you to take me to Megaton, I take it?" the dog barked again and wagged it's bushy tail then turned in the direction of Megaton and ran off. Amata ran after him, fallowing him carefully until they reach the town that had been built around a bomb (which was deactivated now thanks to Alice) and the doors opened. Amata took a step in a gawked.

"You must be a traveler." a voice said behind her, she nearly jumped when she heard it. "Sorry, I'm Lucas Simms. Town mayor, and sheriff." he extended and hand and she took it with a shake.

"Amata Almodover. Overseer of Vault 101. I'm here to see my friend, Alice." Amata explained. He nodded and then tilted his head to the right.

"Well, her house is right there." he said simply. "And for fair warning, you're welcome here in Megaton as long as you don't cause any trouble. Knowing you and her know each other though, that probably won't be an issue since she saved the town."

"Alright, thanks. And I promise I won't." she turned as he walked off and headed for Alice's house, her pace quick. She reached the door in moments and knocked. Alice stood there in her Merc charmer outfit. Dogmeat ran past them both and into the house. It was silent before Alice spoke.

"Hey Amata. Glad you had no trouble here." she smiled. "Why don't you come in?" she beckoned her friend in. Amata entered and Alice shut the door. "Wadsworth, a bottle of purified water." A Mr. Handy model appeared down the stairs and then gave her the water she requested. She then handed it to Amata and took a seat.

"Thanks." Amata murmured. Alice gave her another smile and took a drink of her liquor.

"If you travel out there, I'd take water with you for now. Project purity was taken over by the Enclave, and they have the G.E.C.K now, so all the water is still full of radiation. However, after this, I have to travel to the Citadel to speak with Elder Lyons. I have to get the project up and running again. I want a good world soon, I want to be able to help people." Alice told her. "It would help everybody, and then people could drink all the water they needed. And it's about time I finished what my parents started."

"You've always wanted to help people." Amata said, taking a sip of her own drink. "It's a good plan."

"Yeah, that's what my other friends have said as well." she gave a nod.

"Well it is. Who exactly are these friends of your's?" Amata asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Hm...well, there's Fawkes who is a Super Mutant I rescued from vault 87. He helped me get the G.E.C.K and he's real polite. Then there's Charon, he's a ghoul. And Clover, she was a slave-bodyguard I bought her and freed her. Um...you know Butch. Oh and then, RL-3 who is a Mr. Gutsy model, he's funny as hell. And Star Paladin Cross, she knew my father since she helped protect the location of project purity, even escorted my dad and I to Megaton after my mom died, I guess."

"Butch works with you? I...how? You two hated each other!" Amata gasped. Alice shrugged.

"He just does." she paused to take another sip of beer. "Hey, when you've finished that water, how about a beer or whiskey or something? Vault didn't have that if I remember correctly. It's tastes good too." Amata gave a nod then downed her water. Alice laughed and grabbed a beer off the table next to her, handing it to Amata. It was quiet between them both for a while, by the time Alice spoke, the two had gone through three cases worth of beer.

"Amata, about when I was in the vault last time, when I helped you guys. You said something that took me off guard. I don't know if you really do or not, but I have to know the answer. You said you loved me, but do you? And if you do, how? Like a sister or a best friend or a lover or what?" Alice asked at last. Amata looked at her and quickly moved forward, knocking her down onto the floor and pinning her there.

"Well, I could tell you. But they say actions speak louder then words." Amata grinned drunkly. Alice laughed slightly.

"True, but you're drunker then hell, why not save it until you're sober-" she was cut of as Amata kissed her, Alice didn't struggle under Amata's weight, she jusst enjoyed the kiss, the wonderful amazing kiss.

Amata's hands began to undo the merc charmer outfit that Alice wore as they kissed, tongues exploring each other's mouth. Alice pulled Amata down closer to her and fiddled with the buttons on the vault 101 jumpsuit. In moments they were both naked, hands roaming over one another, sweet moans and groans escaping their lips, and kisses all over as well as licks.

* * *

><p>Alice blinked open her eyes, suddenly a wave of of pain washed over her and she grunted, sitting up. Laying next to her was Amata, the vault 101 overseer was still asleep. Alice blinked a few times to wake herself up and then she glanced down at herself. What had happened? Oh, right, the best sex she had ever had with the best woman she knew. God, she loved Amata.<p>

Soon Amata's eyes wavered open and she looked up to Alice.

"My head hurts." she complained in a whimper and Alice leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Better?" she asked. Amata gave a sleepy nod. Alice pushed herself up so she was standing and began to get dressed. Then she headed for her armor locker. Next, she would need her weapons and medical supplies. Amata sat up, her eyes fallowing Alice.

"Alice, where the hell are you planning on going?" she asked. Alice finished with her boots and then looked to her.

"To the Citadel then to the water purifier. I have to speak with elder Lyons then I have to take back project purity. I am going to finish what my parents starts. Amata, if you want, stay here until I come back. It'll take me a day or so to get to the Citadel then hours to get to the purifier. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." she paused, trying to pick her next words carefully. "Listen, what I plan on doing is dangerous, so don't fallow me. And when I get back, I'm bound to be injured, so make sure you have supplies from Doc Church. If you need anything, ask Moira from Craterside Supply. For food go to the Brass Lantern and for drinks, Moriarty's Saloon and talk to Gob, just put it all on my tab. Oh, and if you need to go out of Megaton, I have tons of extra weapons and armor and a stash of caps in my desk. Just have Dogmeat fetch Butch, RL-3, Paladin Cross and Charon, they'll be good back up for you. I'm taking Fawkes and Clover with me. And there should be a map of D.C. on your pip-boy now." she paused. "Tune in to GNR as well, Three Dog is pretty cool, and he plays good music on there, it's all better then Enclave bullshit."

"Alice, must you go now? Can't it wait?" Amata questioned, suddenly feeling like she wanted to cry.

"If only. Amata, this is important. As much as I really do love you, I have to do this. It'll be best for you and everybody in the wasteland. Fresh water is a must." Alice sighed and then took off her bandanna and handed it to Amata. "Here, this is your's. While I'm gone, have that to think of me by. I promise I'll return, I promise." with that, she grabbed her laser rifle and headed for the door. She glanced over her shoulder to Amata. "Don't forget I love you." she said, opening the door and disappearing as it shut again_._


	2. Chapter 2

"Rivet City? No, too far. Little Lamplight? For children only. Arefu? A bit far." Amata paused. "Big Town? No just off of Arefu. Well, I guess I just stay in Megaton." she sighed then looked up to the bar. "Can I get another drink, Gob?"

"Sure thing." the ghoul replied, handing her a whiskey then returning to checking the stock. Amata took a drink and then turned back to her pip-boy. It had been a week since she had last seen Alice, but she wasn't about to give up waiting. By now, she knew a lot of people in Megaton, and they were really quite nice.

The door to the saloon opened and Butch entered, walking over to Amata. She turned and the whiskey fell from her hand, hitting the bar and spilling everywhere.

"Butch? I...why are you here?" she asked, shocked. She knew he traveled with Alice from time to time, but why was he here in Megaton, in the saloon, and right in front of her?

"Amata. There are a few Brotherhood of Steel guys here who want to speak with you." he told her with a shrug. "About what, I don't know and I don't care. Said it was important or some shit." Amata was on her feet in moments,she exited the saloon and ran down the ramps, past the disarmed nuclear bomb and up the hill to the entrance of Megaton. In front of her were five Brotherhood of Steel Knights.

"Are you Amata?" the leader one, a woman with blonde hair done up in a messy pony-tail, asked. Amata gave a nod and the woman held out a holotape for her. "I am Sarah Lyons and I bring news about Alice. She...she is dead. I am very sorry."

"What? I..no! She can't be dead. She promised me she'd come back!" Amata cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes and stream down her cheeks. Sarah blinked slowly before indicating the holotape.

"In the limited time we had before she died, she made this for you. She knew she was going to die when she volunteered to do this, and she...just listen to this." Sarah told her. Amata reached out, her hand shaking, and took it.

"Thank you for bringing me this." Amata said. Sarah nodded then turned and left. Amata stood there for a moment longer before slowly going back to Alice's house. She opened the door and Dogmeat greeted her but for once, she ignore him and sat in a chair in the corner of the main room. She put the holotape into her pip-boy and listened.

_"Amata, I don't have much time for this. I have to enter the code to start project purity. Radiation and pressure is building up in the control room and the only way to stop it is to enter the code. It was me or Sarah Lyons, and I know it has to be me. I will finish what James and Katherine, my parents, started. The radiation is so bad, I won't make it out alive, no radiation suit, power armor, rad-x or radaway can change that. But enough about that, I want to tell you something more, something more personal. Amata, you are my best friend, you always have been and will be. You have been with me through everything since we met. But you are more then that, or that's what I want to think. If we really do love one another, would you be my girlfriend? No...not girlfriend, but my wife. Maybe it doesn't matter because I am a dead woman anyway, but...I have to ask because I love you. I...please take care, I have to go. Tell my friends good-bye. And Amata, always fight the good fight, no matter what. Be happy, love. I will wait for you even when I am gone. Good-bye."_

The recording ended and tears fell down her cheeks, dripping on to the floor.

"Yes, Alice." she whispered. "I would be honored to be your wife. I love you with every breath I take." Dogmeat gave a whimper and Amata smiled sadly at the dog. "Alice isn't coming home, boy. But don't worry, I'll stay with you. Because she saved us both, and now, we'll stick together with the others she's saved. She saved D.C. boy, let's honor her like a hero, because she is one."


End file.
